vh_the_slayerfandomcom-20200214-history
Count Dracula
"When you are dead, I'll give the worthiest of humans the gift of vampirism. And together, we will feed on the rest of humanity." -Count Dracula (Van Helsing: The Slayer Episode 1: Bad Blood) Count Dracula was born as a Transylvanian prince named Vlad in 1431. In the year 1461, he met an ancient vampire named Dracul, who granted him the gift of vampirism. After becoming a Vampire, he abandoned the name Vlad and took the name Dracula, becoming the immortal Count of Transylvania. He would later form a vampire cult, known as The Cult of Blood. In the 21st century, he met his end at the hands of his rival and monster hunter Abraham Van Helsing. Royalty Count Dracula was born November 2nd, 1431 in Transylvania as Prince Vlad III. Since the day he was born, he had everything he desired handed to him. However, when he turned 13, his father, Count Vlad II, trained him in the art of war. Even at a young age, Vlad was a ruthless fighter. When training with the soldiers, some would never leave the sessions alive. He also proved to be a ruthless tactician who was willing to sacrifice men whenever he could. The only reason his men followed him was because they feared what would happen if they didn't. On July 16th, 1451, Count Vlad II died at the hands of an assassin, leading Vlad III to become Count of Transylvania. However, Vlad's brother Radu denounced the new Count and began a rebellion against him. The rebellion ended October 30th of 1451, after the Count captured his brother and his commanders. Without giving them a trial to speak of, Vlad sentenced his brother and the rebels to a gruesome fate. He had them all impaled on giant wooden stakes, and put them on display around his castle. Vlad continued to rule Transylvania unopposed by his people. Vampirism In 1461, Count Vlad began to fear an attack from the Ottoman Empire. To make things worse, he feared that his people were beginning to fear him less, making him fear another rebellion. He became more ambitious for power and sought assistance from darker forces. Legend had spoken of a demon living in the forest outside of Transylvania. Vlad explored the forest for 3 days before finding an old cave. Inside, he found the demon that the legends spoke of. He was an ancient vampire named Dracul. Dracul made a deal with Vlad. If he brought a living human sacrifice back to him, he would grant Vlad the gift. So, Vlad returned home and randomly selected a 15 year old boy to bring to Dracul. After returning to the cave with the boy, Dracul enjoyed a fresh meal. When he finished feeding, he granted Vlad the gift of vampirism. Vlad rewarded Dracul by ending his life using his new powers. Vlad put aside his name and took a new one, becoming Count Dracula. With his vampirism, the people once again feared him. In 1462, his fear of Ottoman opposition came true. 2 envoys representing the Ottoman Sultan demanded that he pay homage to him. Dracula responded by feeding on both of them. On September 5th, an Ottoman army marched to the borders of Transylvania, meeting Dracula and his army. Although the Ottomans outnumbered the Transylvanians 2 to 1, victory went to Dracula and his army. The Ottomans were struck with fear from witnessing his vampiric abilities and his ruthless fighting style. After the battle, the Ottomans declared a truce. The Cult of Blood By 1667, Dracula had completely mastered his vampiric abilities. He had also learned to grant other humans vampirism. On October 7th, 1667, Dracula granted vampirism to his most loyal subject and royal advisor, Nosferatu. After granting Nosferatu the gift, Dracula realized that vampirism should be worshipped above all else. Dracula gave his strongest warriors the gif of vampirism, creating The Cult of Blood. In 1880, Dracula went to London to spread his gift. It is there where he met a young, rich, and ambitious man named Lestat. The young man was fascinated with the occult and was worshipped vampirism above all else. When Dracula offered him the gift, he immediately accepted, becoming a lieutenant to Dracula. A year later, Dracula met and married his 1st wife, Verona, in Romania. After receiving the gift, she became one of the top lieutenants within The Cult of Blood. In 1902, he met and married his 2nd wife, Aleera, in Albania, granting her vampirism as well. In 1940, he met and married his 3rd wife, Marishka, in Egypt. After she received the gift, the three wives united and established a nest in Hungary. In 1998, the monster hunters known as the Slayers Order elevated their strikes against the growing Cult of Blood. Dracula orchestrated a terror attack against humanity to give a warning to the Slayers Order. On September 8th, innocent people across the United States were randomly selected to be victims of the vampire attack. One of these victims would survive the attack and grow up to become the rival of Count Dracula. Unknown to humanity, by 2007 almost every country in Europe would have at least one nest in it. The Vampiric Purge On July 14th, 2009, The Cult of Blood began to come under attack in London. Almost every nest in the city was being cleared out by what was clearly an attack from the Slayers Order. Dracula would soon find out that these attacks weren't being orchestrated by a group of Slayers, but only a single Slayer named Abraham Van Helsing. Dracula had ordered Lestat to handle the situation. Lestat failed to defeat Van Helsing. The murder of Lestat and the attacks on the nests in London earned Van Helsing the nickname "The Slayer" amongst the vampires. In an attempt to contain the situation, Dracula made his way to London to deal with the Slayer. He met the young Abraham Van Helsing and fought him for the first time, nearly defeating him. He escaped before Dracula could finish the job. The Slayer continued striking against The Cult of Blood, but in February of 2011, the Slayer located the nest in Hungary where the wives of Dracula were based. He killed all 3 wives and beheaded them to finish the job. This led to the Count and Nosferatu launching a full scale assault against the Slayers Order hideout in Paris, France. The hideout was destroyed, but almost every member escaped. During the assault, Dracula once again met in a confrontation with Van Helsing. This time, the Slayer had the upper hand, nearly killing Dracula. Dracula managed to escape before the Slayer could end him. In June of 2011, Van Helsing retaliated, by launching a one man attack on the Romanian nest, where Nosferatu was present. Although he escaped, the Slayer shoved a stake in his leg, giving him a permanent limp. On January 3rd, 2014, in an attempt to stop the Slayer, Dracula aligned himself with a mad scientist from Germany by the name of Victor Frankenstein. Dracula would fund Dr. Frankenstein's research in reanimating the dead, and in return, Doctor Frankenstein would provide The Cult of Blood with an unstoppable force of undead soldiers. The first monster created, known as The Creature, nearly proved a success. It terrorized most of Germany, and even broke Van Helsing's arm when he confronted it. However, that didn't stop the Slayer from killing it. Van Helsing killed Frankenstein before he could try to make another monster. In 2018, almost every vampire and member of The Cult of Blood was dead. Dracula knew this could be the end, so he fled Transylvania with his servant Claus and escaped to New York, not knowing that was where Van Helsing was based. Shortly after his escape, the Slayer attacked Dracula's castle, killing every vampire there, including Nosferatu. Van Helsing returned to New York and tracked down Dracula. On December 27th of 2018, Abraham Van Helsing ended the life of Count Dracula, putting an end to The Cult of Blood, plunging vampire kind to the brink of extinction and changing the world forever.